Icy Flames
by hikachan3
Summary: He haunts my dreams, its his fault im terrified of the colour green, the colour of his eyes, the eyes that never stop watching


_I first saw Him when I was six._

_It was my eldest cousins funeral, she had been pulled out by a rip at a family gathering at the beach (that was the first time I was truly frightened by the water) _

_He was slouching against a willow tree at the back of the family cemetery, _

_His hands deep in the pockets of the dress pants he was wearing, _

_the picture of graceful boredom, that was the first time I ever felt hatred, _

_it was more then the annoyance I felt towards my younger brother Michael when he handled my things, it was loathing at its finest form, _

_I wanted him to feel the sadness I felt simply hearing my cousins name, I wanted him to feel every jar to my broken heart and every tear dripping from my desolate eyes to burn him, because how dare he stand there so nonchalant as if there wasn't a dozen of people standing before him with broken hearts, _

_my hands began to shake forcing my mother whose hand I was clutching to shake as well, she handed me a handkerchief assuming I had succumbed to tears,_

_but unable to look away for her brother as he wept through his speech about his daughter, handkerchief clutched in my small hand I watched the man, _

_his piercing jade eyes staring into blue, the mocking smirk taunting and the wink as I laid down a flower, that has haunted my dreams since. _

_I was eight when I remembered,_

_he was barely a memory by then, buried beneath over dramatic worries of a child and the names of dolls that would entertain for hours, newly home from school, _

_annoyed at Michael and frustrated by the fact I had to walk with him,_

_I barely acknowledged my Mother as I rushed out the back door to the pond I had claimed as my own, undressing for the stuffy school uniform to the swimming attire beneath, _

_giggling as I splashed around and feeling the boredom of the school day disappear as the cool water swished around my shoulders, I ducked beneath the surface and emerged simply to see the colour jade that I made my father check under the bed for not quite knowing why, _

_it was a just a flash, barely visible, _

_but I never forgot again._

_My tenth birthday was a pool party, it was also the day I learnt his name, _

_I was more aware now, I never swum alone simply for the fact that both times I had seen him had something to do with water, but even he could not stop my love for water, _

_so when my mother and father asked what I wanted to do for my first double digit party, _

_I said swim after all I would hardly be alone, _

_my entire grade would be invited and my closest two friends would be staying the night, _

_the lake was cold and we were all freezing but we stayed in, _

_Hayner and Olette were splashing me, _

_my cheeks hurt from my smile, I looked over at my parents and sitting beside them chatting was Him, green eyes, my breath caught, _

_He smirked but continued to talk to my mother, who was gazing at him as if he was the cure for cancer and the hatred, the same hatred from Adrianna's funeral, _

_welled up, how dare he come near my parents, _

_I stormed up to my family but stopped short when they simply smiled at me with vapid, dreamy smiles and glazed eyes, _

_I stared in horror as this monster (I refused to call him a person), _

_smirked then turned to my mother and arched a thin red brow, _

_practically falling over herself my mother demanded I introduce myself, _

"_R-roxas" I stammered glaring at the redhead nightmare, _

_he smirked yet again and if It had been anyone else I would have responded with poking out my tongue, I settled instead for glaring harder trying to project my hatred as much as was possible, it simply made his smile evolve to Cheshire cat proportions, _

_I recoiled terrified when he opened his mouth and drawled _

"_The names Axel, got it memorised?" his teeth were all sharp as razors. _

__**Just something strange it started (blame the evil blot bunnys) _Originally this was written with a female as the main point of view, so please tell me if there anything random or odd. This will contain mild horror and some sex, do not read if not comfortable. Will not be written in this format the entire way through, this is just laying it out. I clain ownership for nothing, bar this idea and story :) _**____


End file.
